Wine and Histories
by LxISxAxBABE
Summary: Katherina confronts Isabella about a "touchy" matter... which is resolved over a nice glass of /French/ wine. Read to make sense of this! Yuri, genderbent Spamano, lemon. M FOR A REASON. Hint of SpainxFrance.


This is the third story I wrote for my friend, onh honh~ It's Genderbent Spamano, mixed with a little France and Spain history~ It was fun to write. *beams* That's all that matters, _oui?_

Disclaimer: Hetalia = not mine. Antonio would have a segment dedicated to his *cough* **gorgeous** *cough* ass if it was... O/O

* * *

><p>"Oi! <em>Stupido<em>!" Her voice echoed through the house sweetly, and I turned from my beautiful tomato plant to look for her lanky form.

"Katherina, I'm outside!" I called, and she hurried out, red-faced with anger.

"_Stupido_!" she cursed in Italian, but I just smiled. "What do you mean, telling that bastard Francis that we are lovers?"

"Aren't we, Katherina?" I asked innocently, stepping forward. She furrowed her brow.

"No! I'd never think of you like that!" she crossed her arms angrily, and I swept up to her, grinning.

"Oh, Lovi~" I crooned, putting my arms around her and kissing her forehead gently. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, _mi_ _amor_." She frowned deeper.

"I hate you," she said definitely.

"And I love you, _mi belleza_," I said, and I swept around her and hugged her from behind. "Come with me, I have something for you~" I drew her up in my arms and led her into the kitchen, dancing with her without her knowing.

"Crazy hag," she said, frowning deeper. I merely smiled.

"Try this, _mi amor_." I spun her and danced through the kitchen. I had purchased a wine from Francis after our meeting, and he had told me it was wonderful, so why not share it with my Lovi? I found it and uncorked it, before twirling to the cabinet and taking out two glasses.

"What is it?" Katherina asked, sitting down at the table.

"A new wine I purchased," I said, pouring two glassfuls and shuffling toward her. "Drink, drink~!"

She sniffed it, her pout still adorning her face, and finally took a sip.

"Mm… It doesn't suck." I smiled encouragingly, and she downed the glass. "Get me more." I smiled and handed her my glass, taking hers and pouring myself some. If Katherina liked it… I took a sip. It was rich and fruity, with a taste I wasn't familiar with. I wondered… but I finished the glass.

Katherina wanted more and more, and between us, we finished the bottle in no time at all. She stared at me blankly, her pout falling away.

"_Strega_," she said, and she began to flush faintly. I began to feel a little hot myself.

"Katherina…" She got up, crimson-faced.

"What was in that wine?" she asked, stepping toward me.

"I don't know…" I said, watching as she stopped in front of me. She was hot and flushed and wide-eyed with embarrassment. I was hardly faring any better.

Then she leapt upon me. I yelped as the chair fell to the floor with us in it, but she silenced me with a rough kiss and a tongue down my throat. She moaned, dragging her nails down my skin as she grabbed for something. I tangled my fingers in her hair, pulling her closer.

"_Te quiero_," I whispered, sliding my other hand down her body and grabbing her firm ass. Normally, she'd scream and slap me, but today, she pressed up into my hand and kissed me again.

"_Cazzo_!" she cursed, digging long nails into my shoulders. "What did you give me, you tomato hag?" I kissed her again, ignoring how she addressed me.

"Come with me, now."

"I don't want to," she snapped. She grabbed my blouse and pulled it roughly, popping the buttons and exposing my bra. I reached up and unbuttoned her shirt- why destroy two garments in one day- before reaching back and snapping off her bra. Her supple breasts spilled out, and she gasped.

"_Strega_!" It was more of a shocked sound then a curse, so I let it slide. I just chuckled and reached down to unbutton her uniform pants. She was heated and panting, and she pushed my hands away to yank her pants off on her own. All that was left was her opened shirt and white panties.

"Undress," she commanded. I obeyed- she didn't give me time to though. She grabbed my skirt and pulled it down, dragging my undergarment with it partially.

"A _thong_?" Katherina near-shrieked, turning even redder. I grinned light-heartedly.

"They're comfortably, _si_? I like them." I propped myself up and unfastened my bra. She shook her head passionately.

"You're filthy!" she cried out, and I tossed my bra away, laying back and smiling.

"_Lo siento__, mi amor_." Then I pulled her down for a kiss, pressing my breasts against hers. She was hot and embarrassed, but she kissed like a pro! I tangled my fingers in her hair again and ran my free hand down her bare spine. She trembled and bit my lower lip roughly as she moved to straddle me. She was wet and needy- I could feel the dampness against my lower stomach, and it was a huge turn-on. I cupped her ass and kneaded the flesh slowly.

"Don't tease me," she moaned, and she reached down and tugged her panties off. "I can't do this…" she reached between her thighs, moaning, and it dawned on me what she was doing.

"Katherina, don't, _niña tonta_," I laughed tightly, slipping my hand over the curve of her ass and under her hips. I bumped against her hand, and slowly, I felt my way around until I found where her finger was. Then I pushed in alongside the other digit. She gasped and hissed, squeezing her eyes shut.

"_Cazzo_… Ngh…" I thrust back and forth, rubbing against her finger roughly. She bucked back her hips, moaning and holding herself up with her hand on my shoulder. I bit down on her throat, sucking roughly as I cupped one heavy breast in my free hand. She dug her nails into my skin, hard enough to draw blood as she cried out and clenched around my finger.

"_Cazzo, cazzo, cazzo_! Oh, harder!" she stretched her neck upward, giving me better access to her tender neck. I teased her nipple roughly, in sync with my thrusts, and I left a dark bruise on her throat before moving over to a new patch of unblemished skin. Katherina moaned and bucked back more frantically, her eyelids fluttering wildly. "Annh, so close…!" I pulled her down for a rough kiss and swallowed her moan as she came all over my fingers. Her muscles clenched around me sporadically, milking out the last of her orgasm. She fell limp against my body, panting and sweaty.

"Oi… _strega_…" she panted, her mouth hanging open. I grinned and pulled my fingers free, watching them drip with her essences. She watched as I drew them to my lips and stuck them in my mouth.

"Ohhh… _si cagna_…" she moaned, as I let my eyes shut and sucked my fingers spotless. I was wet and needy at this point… but I could never force Katherina to do anything. I'd rather suffer.

"I want… to get you off, _strega_," she said softly, looking away and flushing. I stared at her in shock.

"Are you… sure, Katherina?" she moved down my body, pulling my last garment off entirely before pulling my legs open.

"_Si, si_," she mumbled. She looked at me down there, hesitant.

"You don't have to," I said softly, feeling the throes of passion begin to take hold. I hadn't felt this lusty since I had been affairing with my two friends, years ago… She leaned down, her breath teasing against my twitching hole.

"It isn't that hard, _si_?" she asked bitterly, and she leaned forward. Just the sensation of her breath on my labia was enough to make me gasp and tremble.

"No, no," I breathed shakily, "Not at all, Katherina…" I felt her fingers easing me open, and I tried to quiet my moans as I spread my legs wider for her. Her tongue flicked out and teased me briefly, and I gasped and bit my lip roughly. It had been so long…

She ran her tongue over every inch of me, tormenting and pleasuring each curve and dip. I found myself digging my nails into my palms, trying to stay calm when all I wanted was release.

"You're tense," Katherina breathed, squeezing my thigh roughly. I let out a shaky breath and laugh.

"_Ha… ha sido un largo tiempo_," I murmured, forcing myself to smile tightly. Katherina snorted.

"I doubt it." Her tongue pressed against my opening, not enough to push in, and I drew the tiniest traces of blood from my palms. Then she hummed. I let out a deep, raspy moan, swearing loudly.

"_Se burlan de ti_…" I said, chuckling tensely, "_Cómos puedes sur tan cruel_?" She laughed, sending vibrations down below and heating my blood to near-boiling. Then she pushed in, filling me with her warm tongue. I tried to dampen my moan, trying to hold on, to be strong, but it was so good…

"Katherina…" I moaned as she flicked my clit, her fingers pressing into me and filling me alongside her writhing tongue… I was in heaven. I moaned and pressed up, unclenching my fists and trying to dig my nails into the tiles, anything to give me leverage. She thrust in deeper, purring and making me wetter and wetter.

"Annh… _No puedo aguantar_…! _Joder, joder__-_!" I could feel it in the pit of my stomach, that tight coil of immense, fiery pleasure that was one thread from snapping. She ignored me, and I felt her teeth scrape against my sensitive tissue.

"Anh, ohh…" my nails scratched along the tile, squeaking slightly as I tried to hold up. I couldn't, I couldn't.

I snapped. Every profanity I knew fell from my lips as I spread my legs wider and trembled. I threw my head back, feeling the clip holding my hair back snap against the floor and let my hair erupt into a pool of curls around my head.

"Just come, _si cagna_!" Katherina snapped.

I obeyed. I cursed in Spanish and splattered a very shocked and unprepared Katherina, clawing the floor and tangling my hair in a fit of passion. My thighs trembled, and I was rigid for a moment before losing every ounce of strength at once. I collapsed, panting.

"_Joder_…" I groaned. Then I slowly picked up my head to look down at my Katherina.

She scowled at me and wiped her cheek clean.

"_Cagna_."

Needless to say, I tried to win her forgiveness for rest of the day while she ignored me, sulking.

* * *

><p>OMAKE:<p>

I saw my ex-ally later, chatting with Gilbert on the street as if we were back in the days of Silesia and conquest.

"Oi, Francis." he turned and smiled wickedly.

"Did you enjoy the wine, _ma belle_?"

"I was going to ask you about that…" Gilbert snorted and looked away, pretending not to eavesdrop on our conversation. "What was in that? Don't tell me there was nothing in that, _amigo_, I am not that dumb."

To this, he smiled wider.

"I know, _cherie_, I know." he put his hands on my hips and pulled me into a hug. "That's why I tried that on you and not _cet homme_." he gestured toward Gilbert with his eyes.

"What was it?" I demanded, and he danced with me playfully. I had done the same with Katherina, not so long ago before…

"A little bit of almond, hint of cacao, vanilla…" he listed off a few more things, and it hit me.

"Those are all aphrodisiacs!" I pushed him back. "_Perra_! You knew that was going to happen!" Francis cackled and brushed his hair from his face.

"_Ma belle_, you deserve a little treat once in a while… take it as a gift." Gilbert was snorting, hiding his face behind a hand. But I paused.

"You did this… as a gift?"

"_Bien sûr_!" he turned and whistled. "I knew it's been a while since my Isabella has had any fun… well, I'm off!" Was he… blushing? I watched as he sauntered away, his hands shoved deep in his pockets. Gilbert looked at me, snickering.

"Isabella, you know… never mind." he waved his hand dismissively, and it took me a moment to understand.

"Gilbert, is he…?"

"_Nein_, it's none of my business," he responded quickly, wide-eyed. "What's his business is his. What's yours is yours. I love you, _schatz_, but I'm not going to get involved. Nope!" he shook his head. "You have that bitchy Italian and he has that moody Brit bitch and that's how it'll be." he threw his hands up. "That's it. _Das Ende_." he looked toward Francis, toward his bouncing hair and slow walk, and cursed. "He's my ride. I'll talk to you later, _schatz_." He gave me a quick peck on the cheek and took off, and I stared toward them. Toward my ex-ally and my ex-lover.

"_Mio Dios… no otra vez_…- my god… not again… (Spanish)-"

* * *

><p>This is it~ I love Spain and France as an item (in male form, <em>bien sûr<em>), so I think I might go back in time and put those boys together... :3 Spamano is canon but *doesn't know fanterm* francexspain is h-o-t. O/O But yeah, here's my story. *flustered* R&R, _mes choux_. Suggest as you will. Americans don't back down from a challenge, after all... :D

Here are the translations for the story, too... sorry... I only speak French, so I can only claim failures for the French, and Googletranslate did the rest! *points fearfully* Kill _him!_

_Strega__-_ hag (Italian)

_Te quiero__-_ I want you (Spanish)

_Cazzo__-_ Fuck! (Italian)

_Lo siento__-_ Sorry (Spanish)

_niña tonta__-_ Silly girl (Spanish)

_si cagna__-_ you bitch (Italian)

_Ha… ha sido un largo tiempo_- It's been a long time (Spanish)

_Se burlan de ti__-_ You tease-

_Cómos puedes sur tan cruel_?- how can you be so cruel? (Spanish)

_No puedo aguantar__-_ I can't hold on (Spanish)

_Joder, joder__-_ fuck, fuck (Spanish)

_Perra__-_ Bitch (Spanish)

_schatz__-_ sweetheart (German)

_Das Ende_.- The end (German)

_Mio Dios… no otra vez_…- my god… not again… (Spanish)


End file.
